Carmen's Dirty Little Secret
by Miss-Shannon-Rutherford-6409
Summary: Tanya asks Carmen to go out into the forest to tell her something very important. After that little meeting it's Carmen's Dirty little secret that no one must know...Carmen's got herself a little admirer... Carmen/Tanya femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen's Dirty Little Secret**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! I just wish I did...lol...sadness...**

**Carmen: Sucks for you...**

**Tanya: Haha loser *sticks tongue out***

* * *

Carmen's p.o.v.

She looked down, as if there actually was something wrong, I wasn't sure of it. "No...I just wanted to tell you something..." She then moved closer to me. "I love you Carmen" She said quietly. She wanted to tell me she loved me? ummm...ok? "Awww that's so sweet. I love you too" I hugged her and smiled. She lightly shoved me off her. "No,no, not in a sister way...more of a...mate way..." I looked confused. She loved me? In the same way that Eleazar did? "You mean that you love me more then just your sister? Like the same way Eleazar loves me?" She nodded. "Yes, Carmen. I love you the same way Eleazar does" Tanya said, while moving closer to me, she was so close that we could almost kiss. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me in for a kiss. I let her kiss me. Then we stopped and I held her close to my body. After a while I let her go and we just stood there. If I was human my face would be red as a tomato. Then I kissed her and I started to force my lips on hers. I loved her as much as she loved me at the moment, I knew I loved her. I only had to tell her. "Tanya...I love you" I whispered in her ear. She giggled. "You too, Carmen" She kissed my lips and then slowly held me closer to her body. "What are we gunna tell Eleazar?" I asked her. She then shrugged. She put her finger on my lips. "We aren't gunna tell him anything. This is our dirty little secret; no ones gunna know" she slid her hand into my long dark brown hair

and pulled me in for a kiss. She let go of my hair and then held my hand. "Lets go back home now we don't want anyone finding out" She winked. I could try keeping me and Tanya's secret. We both laughed and left for home. The only thing I'm worried about is the fact that if anyone found out about me and Tanya's 'Romance' They would tell Eleazar. I don't want anybody knowing about this. When me and Tanya got home she let go of my hand and we entered our alaskan home, smiling like idiots. She nudged me with her elbow. "haha that joke was so funny Carmen!" She and I started fake laughing. "I know right!" Hehe right. The secret. Eleazar walked over to me and hugged me. "Hello Carmen, Where were you?" He kissed my cheek. "Me and Tanya were just hanging out" Oh god, what is he gunna say after he finds out about this? Well I guess that's why I'm gunna have to call it 'Carmen's Dirty Little Secret'. He is gunna be so angry with me. I thought to myself. What is he gunna think? Its not like he ever was gunna find out. I sighed. I went into the living room only to find that Kate and Garrett were there. They were so cute together. Its so nice to see Kate in love. "Hey Carmen" Garrett said to me. He was cuddling with Kate. He then kissed her on her cheek. "I love you" He whispered to Kate. Awww that's

so cute. "awwww" I said to myself. Kate layed her head on Garrett's chest. I then sat on the couch across from them. Kate then closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. Tanya sat next to me and winked. "What kind of secret are you guys hiding now?" Kate asked, clearly annoyed. She hated it when me and Tanya kept a secret from her. She always ended up finding out in the end. But most of the time she never told anyone. Garrett started to stare at us. "Yea what are you guys hiding?" Garrett then asked. Tanya smiled and said. "Nothing" I chuckled.I knew what she was talking about when she said 'Nothing'. "Forget about it Katie, their obviously not gunna tell you or me" He kissed her on the top of her head. Kate then just rolled her eyes and turned her focus back on the T.v. "CARMEN!" I heard Eleazar shout from the other room.

Oh shit...Don't tell me...


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen's pov:

"CARMEN!" I heard Eleazar shout from the other room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I walked towards the dining room that we usually never used. He looked at me.

"Alice saw what you and Tanya were doing in the woods" He said calmly.

Wait...was Alice watching me and Tanya's decisions?

"Yes...I can see that, What did she see?" I asked.

I looked around the room, waiting for an answer. "Nothing in particular. She saw..." He broke off in mid-sentance. "She saw you guys kissing" He shuddered at the last word. Fuck. My. Life...

"Pssshhh I wouldn't kiss Tanya, I'm not a lez." I said,lying because obviously I did kiss her. And Alice knew that, I'm pretty sure Edward would have read her thoughts in the process.

"Oh I know that Carmen, you wouldn't leave me for Tanya. Like you said; You are not a Lesbian" He said. Ummm...this is awkward...He doesn't believe Alice...Oh god...I'm in big shit now...And I kinda am a Lesbian. I sighed.

"Riiiiggghhttt" I said sarcastically, but he couldn't see my sarcasm. Or he did, he probably just didn't care at this point. I speed walked out of the room; avoiding the awkwardness between me and him.

I went over and sat next to Tanya. Kate and Garrett's eyes glues to each others.

"I love you, Katie"

"I love you too Garrett" She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

He hugged her tightly. He then kissed her multiple times on her head.

"You smothering Kate with love again Garrett?" Tanya chuckled.

I then looked back at her. "Its so sweet though Tanya, its not like its hurting her" I replied.

"I bet you're jealous." Kate,Garrett and I laughed.

"Am not!" She said. "Ok maybe a little" She added.

"I knew it." Garrett said, kissing Kate again. "You're so jealous, aren't you?" He finished up his sentence. "Garrett, stop teasing Tanya" Kate finally spoke up.

I held Tanya's hand and walked her over behind the stairs where no one could see. I kissed her, not wanting her to feel jealous anymore. "Love you Tanya" I whispered,smiling.

"I don't want you to feel jealous anymore. I love you so much, Tanya." She kissed me.

"Love you too, Carmen." She smiled. We both walked back into the family room, sitting on the couch next to each other. "What was that all about?" Kate asked, extremely curious to know what went on between me and Tanya.

"Absolutely nothing" Tanya replied, winking in my direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanya's pov:

"Absolutely nothing" I said and winked in Carmen's direction.

Kate sighed and looked back up at Garrett, smiling. To be honest I wish I was the one he fell in love with, I mean; its not like I was jealous or anything...I just wanted a mate and I have been looking for one for Centuries!

It's not like Carmen wasn't good enough for me; I do love her very much, but I've never had a female partner before and I'm also hoping that she will be mine.

Kate and Garrett decided that they wanted to go hunting, Eleazar wanted to tag along. After they left, Carmen quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room. She then closed the door after I came in.

"What's this all about?" I asked her, confused. She stood in front of her bed and looked at me. "You'll have fun with it, trust me" Carmen smirked. Wow, I think I know where this is going...

She lied down on her bed, then I joined her, I sat on her and I felt her thighs support my back. She then held my hands. Carmen sat up, lying me on the bed. She then stripped off her clothing leaving her only in her bra and panties.

She started to undress me and then kissed me hungrily. I was now half naked on Carmen's bed. I saw as Carmen slipped a finger down the front of her underwear and started to rub herself. I quickly grabbed her hand, pulling it out of her panties.

I could tell she felt wet in that little spot, I smirked at her. I took her underwear off and threw it across the room. I flipped us over and moved down to her pussy area, I leaned my head down and then spread her legs apart.

And then I started to plant kisses on her vagina. I looked at her for a second and she looked eager for me to start working my magic. I looked back down at her womanhood and started to lick between her lips. I heard her moan as I licked.

"You like that, baby?" I said seductively. She gripped onto my hair keeping me in the spot I was in for a while. Carmen let go of my hair as I lifted my head up to look at her. I moved back on top of her and kissed her. I looked into her golden eyes as she smiled her normal, adorable Carmen smile.

She turned us over and then moved down and tore my panties off. I watched as she slowly licked between my lips. I moaned. Carmen stopped licking and moved up to my breasts and removed my bra. I was now completely naked and so was my partner.

She starred at them for a second, she looked really amazed. Carmen took my nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. I moaned loudly as she bit it gently. I started to feel it coming.

I released as Carmen did the same on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and we cuddled in her bed,naked. "That was fun" Carmen said as she sighed.

"It was." I smiled at her and kissed her lips.

She pulled the blanket on us and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Carmen"

She kissed my lips lightly and went into her closet to grab some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

I went to my room to wait for Carmen to come out of the shower, I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was tangled. I sighed. I reached for my hair brush and started to brush out the knots. Carmen came in the room, fully clothed, makeup re-done and smelt like strawberries.

"You look good, Carmen" I told her. She looked at me top to bottom, and chuckled. "Thanks, but maybe you should get some clothes on" She said looking at my naked body. "Ummm...yeah" I said and went into my closet for some clothes and ran into my bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

When I came out, I'm surprised Carmen was still waiting there, patiently with a smile on her face. "Hola" She sighed and looked out the window. "They're coming back, we should go back downstairs before they suspect something." She then took off downstairs to greet the rest of our coven. I followed shortly behind and stood by the door next to her. Eleazar opened the door and Kate and Garrett walked in and Eleazar came in after them.

Kate ran to her room, and looked as if she was about to cry. Garrett shook his head and stayed near the door, not following Kate upstairs. He looked kinda confused, looked at me and mouthed 'I don't know'. I rolled my eyes, he probably upset her, I bet he did. Well, as her sister I'm going to find out what's wrong.

I ran up the stairs to Kate's room and knocked on the door. "Katrina? Are you alright?" I heard her soft cries, as if I couldn't already hear her crying! "Kate." I said putting my ear to the door.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. I sighed again, obviously she was just being a stubborn bitch, like always. I mean, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything but I was just trying to help.

"Was it Garrett?" I asked.

"No!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because"

"Because, isn't an answer Katrina"

"Don't call me that!" She said, still crying.

"Whatever, keep being that way, I was just trying to..." Kate cut off my sentence by opening the door and giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry"

I stroked her hair. "That's ok, now, do you want to tell me what's wrong or not?" I asked her with a cheerful smile.

She sighed. "Its nothing,now. I'm fine." She said, and walked downstairs.

"Ahh Kate, always with your random mood swings". I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya's pov:

"Ah Kate, always with your random mood swings" I said to myself.

I walked down the stairs after Kate did and I realized Garrett and Eleazar left the house. I smirked and looked over to Carmen, who was in the kitchen reading some book. I ran into the kitchen. "Carmen. They left" I told her. She seemed happy and at that moment kissed me as if no one was watching. I was pretty sure Kate was standing there with her mouth wide open. As me and Carmen unlocked our lips, I looked over only to see Kate wide-eyed and her mouth wide, just as I said she would be.

"What...the...hell...did I just see?!" She looked a little disgusted. "That was just..." She flinched.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone to have your...fun..." Kate said and ran upstairs.

Me and Carmen bursted out in laughter. "Oh my gosh, what if Eleazar was watching that?" I was still laughing hard. Carmen looked at me but didn't say anything, she was too busy laughing so hard,nothing was coming out and clapping like a retarded seal. "I-Don't-Know" She replied, still laughing. As all the laughter died down she grabbed my hand and rushed me over to the living room. Carmen sat down on the sofa and then I sat next to her. I wrapped both my arms around her and pulled her close, she turned her head and kissed me on the cheek. I lied her down on the couch and I layed on top of her; wrapping a blanket around us. My face was close to hers, our noses touching and our faces smiling; I loved her, and I knew I did, but Eleazar, whats he gonna think of this? Whats Carmen gonna do about it? If he does find out, who would she love more? Me or him? That thought of me losing her to him was almost enough to make me upset, but I didn't make any expression that showed my sadness but maybe Carmen could feel it.

"Tanya, are you alright?" She asked me quietly. I nodded. "Who do you love more?"

She looked at me confused, but knew what I was talking about. "Umm I don't know really, I love you both but..." Carmen sighed. "I-I-I just don't know...ok? Enough said"  
I then nodded in understanding. "Ok"  
Kate came back downstairs, hopefully she wasn't bothered by me or Carmen. We both looked at her and she looked back at us.  
"Are you guys..." Kate started her sentence, but didn't finish.  
I shook my head. "No we are not, Kate."  
"Ok good because I saw Eleazar and Garrett, they are on their way back and you guys might wanna move out of that position" I looked at Carmen and we both got up and waited in the kitchen again for them. Carmen pulled me close and started to make out with me, her lips tasted delicious and I growled hungrily into her mouth as we kissed. She pinned me against the wall as we kissed deeply, but passionately. "I love you" Carmen said after we stopped kissing. "I love you too" I said. "But I probably love you more" I sighed. "There's no way" She chuckled. " I love you way more" She finished. "Nope you're wrong, I love you like, a billion times more than you love me" I said back, chuckling.  
"pssh, I bet not. I love you more, like ten thousand billion million trillion times more" I put my hands on my hips.  
"Really you guys?" Garrett said, leaning against the wall, laughing. "I didn't know you guys were lesbian for each other" He said after.  
"Leave them alone Garrett" Kate said laughing.

Eleazar walked in. "Who loves who more than who?" He said. "Carmen..." He looked at her and she seemed a bit nervous.  
"hehe..." She scratched the back of her head.  
"Carmen." He said more steadily. "Tanya" He looked in my direction. Uh oh...Carmens in trouble now...I bet that he's gonna be mad at her, he might not be but he might. HE then started to laugh. "This is a joke, right? Or are you guys actually lesbian for each other?" I looked at Carmen, seeing her nervous expression.

"Yes, it is all a joke" I jabbed Carmen with my elbow and she jerked up. "Yes, yes it is, not serious...at all...ok? It's all just a joke." Carmen said, sadly. She looked down and then looked back up. "Alright then." He left the room and Me and Carmen sighed with relief.

Oh thank god he didn't find out...or Carmen would have been in trouble...but luckily she isn't...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own Twilight, I wish I did though!**

**Carmen: When is it my turn for my point of view?**

**Right now, Carmen :P**

**Carmen: oh...**

* * *

**Carmen's pov: (finally its Carmen's turn xD)**

I walked upstairs after the little thing with Eleazar and locked my bedroom door. I heard a knock at the door. "Carmen?" I heard Tanya say. "Yes? What do you want?" I replied back, rolling my eyes. "Can I come in?" She asked. I opened the door for her and she walked in. "Eleazar left again, except this time Kate and Garrett are staying here. I wonder what he's doing..." She said, looking up at the ceiling. "And you're telling me this because?" I said with a little giggle.  
"Because I was hoping we could spend a little more time together while he's gone, I mean, there's no one here that would tell him anything." She said and then gave me a smirk. "We're not having sex again, Tanya. Even though I would love to, I would rather not...right now" I gave her a smile. "awww" She looked disappointed. I then laughed at her as she sat down. "Someone's horny" I chuckled at her un-amusement. "I'm not, I just wanted...okay maybe I am...just a bit" Tanya laughed.  
"You really wanna see me naked don't you?" She nodded while still laughing just a bit. I smirked and turned my head to look at her. She seemed excited as she stared at me as a stripped my clothing off.

Her mouth dropped. "Wow Carmen" She smiled at me and walked over. She leaned me up against the wall and started kissing me all over, I kissed her back with a bit of force. "oh you guys are not doing this again, are you?" Kate said as she walked in. I picked up a towel that was hanging on the side of the bed and wrapped it around me, trying to hide my private areas. I was more confident with showing off my body to Tanya then Kate, she just rolled her eyes. "Okay then. I'll just leave you guys to have your fun...once again" Kate walked downstairs to go be with Garrett I assume.

I closed the door and dropped the towel, Tanya and I started to laugh. "Jesus, how come every time me and you wanna do something Kate or someone else interrupts us?" Tanya said as we were both laughing.  
"I don't know, how come it's always so hilarious?" We both kept laughing. "Maybe its a sign I should get some clothing on"

I put my clothing back on and then Tanya sighed. "Aww why can't you be naked longer? You look so sexy like that" She purred at me and winked.  
I blushed as if it was possible. (Its not) So I just smiled and looked down. I heard Kate scream,we both rushed downstairs. Kate was in tears, sitting on the couch and her head in her knees. Tanya rushed over to her. "Kate! Kate! What happened? Where's Garrett?" Tanya said, worried. Kate was too busy crying to hear us. She cried out his name multiple times. Tanya tried to comfort her upset sister and whispered something in her ear. "What happened Kate?"

Garrett ran into the house. "Kate! I thought they took you" He then ran over and hugged her. "What do you mean by 'they'?!" Tanya yelled out, we all looked at each other. "The Volturi Guards!" He said to us. "What? How did the Volturi Guards get in here?" I asked, worried.

"They jumped through the window and tried to grab Kate, they created some sort of distraction and took off, I thought they had her so I ran after them" He said taking a deep breath that he didn't really need. "I probably scared the living shit out of Katie" Garrett kissed her on the forehead. Kate finally calmed down. "I'm so sorry baby" He whispered to her.

"Eleazar!" I cried out as I saw him come in through the open window. "The Volturis are plotting something, I know it." Eleazar said. We all walked outside to see not only a pile of dead humans, but Aro standing there with a creepy smile that was making me uncomfortable.

"Hello Friends" Aro said with that same creepy smile.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 5! What do you guys think? I hope you all liked it, it was kinda short, but oh well. What do you guys think Aro is here for this time? I will be signing off...Goodbye!**

**To be continued in the next chapter...**

**~Denali**


End file.
